the fate of the world is in our hands
by dragonslayer111
Summary: Natsu is Kidnapped by a group of mages calling themselves Dragons Scale. What do they want with the dragon slayer? It's a race for Fairy Tail to find him. Will they make it time to save Natsu before its too late. I started this story with my sister (brokenchildofglass) I will be posting pervious and new chapters to this sight, more explanation inside. :)
1. Chapter 1 capture

**Hey this is one of my new stories so hope you like it. I wrote this one with my sister.**

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

It was a normal day at the guild. Well as normal as it can get.

Lucy talking to Mira at the bar, Erza eating her cake, Natsu and Gray starting a brawl….again, Elfman yelling about being a man, Gajeel and levy with team shadow gear, Wendy and Romeo playing with the exceeds.

Suddenly everybody started to get drowsy and black out. But before the master fully passed out he saw someone walk into the guild and grab Natsu.

The man was about as tall as Laxus with the same build. He was wearing a black cloak the covered his features and red boarder. There were two men behind him wearing the same cloak but with smaller build and a little.

 **3 hours later at the guild**

"uhg what the hell happened?"

"Master was Mystogan hear?" Mira asked helping the little man sit up.

"no Mystogan was not hear."

"Master where's Natsu he was right next me a minuet ago?" Gray said getting off the floor.

"uh Gray that was more like 3 hours ago." Lucy said looking at the clock on the back wall.

"what we were out for three fuckin' hours!"

"Calm down brats listen up Natsu has been kidnapped." Master said standing on the bar.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

1

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTT!" everybody started to freak out. Master was bombarded with questions.

"what happened?"  
"who did it?" on and on and on

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP." Master yelled at the top of his lungs

 **Meanwhile with Natsu**

"Uh what the hell happened? Where am I?" Natsu looked around trying to find out where he was. He then struggle to get out of the chains when that didn't work he tried to burn the chains only to find that he couldn't use his powers.

Just then the door opened and the same three men that kidnapped him walked in with their hoods down. "so you finally woke up?" the man I front said.

The first man had black hair, brown eyes, a scar going form his right ear running the length of his bottom right jaw. He was wearing black T-shirt and black pants with combat boots. Natsu could see he had a tattoo of a black dragon on his bicep.

The two other men were wearing the same clothes with the same tattoo. The one the right had blond hair blue eyes. The one on the left brown hair and black eyes.

"who are and what did you do to my friends?" Natsu nearly yelled out of anger.

"they are fine salamander they should be waking up about now." The one the right said.

"who the hell are you bastards?!"

"my name is Akihiro, this is Akihiko." He said gesturing to the blond man "and this is Akio, we are part of Dragons Scale and you Salamander are going to give us your power."

 **Dun Dun Duuun cliff hanger not really but oh well.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2 the guilds search

Chapter 2

Once Master had explained what he saw before he passed out the guild went into an uproar of angry yells and compliances.

"We have to find Natsu; he would do the same for us!" Romeo said.

"Do we even were to look for him?" asked Gray

"Master did the kidnappers give any indication on where they took Natsu?" asked Mira with a concerned look on her face. The master shook his head "sorry but as I told you the kidnappers just walked in and grabbed Natsu and left without saying a word."

"Those cowered they just knocked us out instead of fighting they think that they are so tuff that they beat us when we were out cooled!" yell Cana with frustration in her voice and some tears in her eyes. At this the Gild gave another up roar.

"Settle down my children it is clear that we need to get Natsu bake and tech those kidnappers that if you mess a member of fairy tail you mess with all of us!"

"Yay/Aye! Nobody messes with fairy tail and gets away with it!" the gild member yelled in union.

"If it was up to me I say that the salamander can get himself out of this mess, he was dumb enough to get caught in the first place." Gajeel said while crossing his harms.

"It wasn't his fault that he got kidnapped, after all weren't you knockout to?" levy said smirking at how red Gajeel face was turning.

"Let's go get my buddy back!" Happy said and started flying towards the open doors. "Do you even know where you are going Happy?" Lucy asked

"No but I need to save my buddy!" Happy was yelling his eyes filling up with tears.

"Don't worry Happy we are going to find Natsu no matter what!" Wendy said to lift the. Little blue exeeds sprits.

"All right brats spit up in to teams of four or five and search Magnolia for any clues or if anyone that saw Natsu's kidnappers and if so where. And come back here even if you have something don't go off on your own looking for Natsu we still don't know who we are up against, you have two hours to search Magnolia." The master said and everyone set off.

 **Hope you liked it my sister wrote this chapter and the next chapter will be all about what's happening to Natsu**


	3. Chapter 3 with Natsu

Last Time with Natsu

" _My name is Akihiro, this is Akihiko." He said gesturing to the blond man "and this is Akio, we are part of Dragons Scale and you Salamander are going to give us your power."_

Chapter 3 Natsu's Anger

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU MY POWER?! Like hell I would do that!" Natsu screamed trying to break the chains. "You Salamander are an idiot." Akihiko said in an overly cocky tone. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Natsu said stared to get pissed off.

As Natsu strains against his chains yelling at the top of his lungs. "Man he's annoying." Akihiko said with tired look on his face.

"Don't worry soon he won't even have the strength to move or talk when we are done with him." Akihiro said smiling as he turn to walk away and the other two fowled Akihiro out of the room, Natsu still yelling as they slammed the door.

Suddenly he felt it like something was pinching him and then he knew Akillio or whatever his name was meant. ( **A/N: since Natsu isn't very good with names I put that in)** He felt the drain in his magic power, he felt weak. It wasn't like the times other people tried to take his powers, no, it didn't hurt; he couldn't fell the drain until too much of it was gone. There was nothing he could do except sit there and hope someone would find him. But until then all Natsu could do was think about all of his memories of his family at fairy tail.

He thought about when he first joined, about all the missions he's done, about Erza, Gray, and Romeo, Happy etc… Last he thought of Lucy. He remembered the day he met her, how he looked into her eyes, her amazing smile, her laugh, how she is always happy, how he always fells like he needs to protect her. She did indeed live up to her nick name. Yes, Lucy Heartfillia was the light of the fairies.

Natsu heard the door opening after about an hour of being alone. In walked a man wearing black armor with the red dragon on the front. He was tall and well built. He had dark blue hair so dark it was almost black. His eyes were black as coal. They were cold dark and lifeless. He almost looked possessed.

"Is this 'im?" He asked his voice was low and held no emotion.

"Yeah this is him boss." Akihrio said walking out from behind the man smirking at Natsu. "not so almighty now, are you Salamander?"

"Akihrio enough I need to talk to 'im alone." The man said raising his voice a little bit. He shoved Akihrio out of the cell.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you want my powers? Why are you here?" Natsu asked struggling a little more but he still couldn't get free. He just watched as the man circle around him inspecting him.

After a minuet the man spoke "My name is Satoshi and I am this guilds master. We need your powers to take over the world. And nobody is coming for you we will succeed nobody can stop us now." When he finished walking around Natsu for the third time he stopped and faced Natsu poked him a couple of times with a long stick then turned and walked up to some sort of table with a bunch of knobs and buttons.

"What you don't like what you see and what is with the poking?" Natsu said with anger in to his voice.

"No that is not it, you are not what I expected the feared fire dragon slayer to look like, it is not at all what the story's made you out to be Salamander." Satoshi said while staring at the table. Then he reached for a black and red knob in the middle of the table and turned it, when he did a lighting shock went through out Natsu's entire body, Satoshi expression did not change in the least he just watch Natsu struggling and screaming, then after a minute he turned the knob back and the yellow light disappeared from around Natsu body. Natsu flopped forward as smoke was coming off his body.

"What did you do that for?" Natsu asked in between breaths.

"I need you to stay awake, I can't having you pass out intel I am done sucking out every last bite of power you have and you were looking like you were about to pass out on me." Satoshi said turning the knob one more time, Natsu's screams were louder this time.

By the sixth time Natsu could barely speak. His throat was so dry and sore. He was panting so hard and tried to move but failed. Satoshi was just laughing now; he went from emotionless openly laughing as if he were telling jokes with friends. "Well that seems like all today I'll be back tomorrow let's just hope you survive Intel then." Satoshi said as he walked out just before he slammed the door.

Natsu barley had 10 minutes to recover before Akihrio came in and unchained him. He hit the ground with a thud. Akihrio dropped a plate of food in front of Natsu. "Eat up you need your energy for tomorrow." And he left Natsu to eat alone.


	4. Chapter 4 call on other guilds

**Sorry it took a while to update we lost internet at my house**

Previously with the guild

" _All right brats spit up in to teams of four or five and search Magnolia for any clues or if anyone that saw Natsu's kidnappers and if so where. And come back here even if you have something don't go off on your own looking for Natsu we still don't know who we are up against, you have two hours to search Magnolia." The master said and everyone set off._

Chapter 4

The teams have been searching Magnolia for the past hour and a half and haven't found anything.

"So gramps if they can't find anything what are we gonna do 'bout the Flame Brain?" Laxus asked sitting next his grandfather and Warren at one of the tables in the guild waiting for anyone to come back.

"We will have to wait for everyone to come back in half an hour then make a new plan then." Makarov said with a somber tone.

 **Half an hour later**

"Warren call everyone back" Makarov said then sighed.

 **Natsu POV**

I heard the door creek open and I tried to move only to find I was back in the chains. "ah so you're awake."

Damn I hate that voice. It's so cold not what I'm used to.

Satoshi walked in and sat down in a metal chair in front of me "I am going to ask you some questions and if you don't answer, I don't like your answer or if you lie you will be punished severely."

" **Will never tell you anything bastard**!" I said while pulling on the chains.

Satoshi just smirks "let's begin"

 **Fairy Tail Normal POV**

Everybody was back in the guild sitting at the tables while Laxus, Mira, and Master were on the stage. "Okay bats what information did you get?" At this the entire guild hall went quiet. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Master should we contact other guilds to help in the search?" Mira asked in a worried tone.

"I think we should gramps we could expand the search that way and find him faster."

"They're right we should call on other guilds."

 **Sorry it's short writers block**

 **Please give me ideas if you have any via PM or review**


	5. Chapter 5 screams

Normal POV

Everyone in the gild was moping around and talking in quite tones, when suddenly the gild doors flew open and standing in the opening stood Sting with Rogue( with exceeds) Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Lyon, Jura, Sherry, Chelia, Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichiya.

"We're here!" Sting yelled as they all walked into the guild. Master Makarov came forward and stood on one of the tables.

"Thank you so much for coming to help us find Natsu." The entire guild just nodded in akownolegment.

"We will need to know everything from the beginning when he was captured." Jura spoke up taking head as usual.

 **With Natsu**

"Don't make me ask again; what is your guilds biggest weakness?" Satoshi starting to sound annoyed, it has been an hour since Satoshi stared to ask questions and was getting frustrated that he was not getting anywhere with Natsu.

"Like… I….said… before I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Natsu said his voice raspy from screaming and panting so hard. "I….will….never…exp..expose…m..my…..guilds….secrets….or….weak…weaknesses." Natsu had started to breath harder and stutter.

"Wrong answer." Satoshi said in a deathly and annoyed tone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Natsu screamed and began to arch his back. His face was contorted showing how much pain he was in. this went on for about five more minutes before Satoshi turned off the machine. he then knocked on the door and two guards came in. they released Natsu from his chains and he immediately fell to the floor his hands the only thing supporting him. Satoshi walked over to Natsu and knelt down in front of him.

"we'll pick this up tomorrow maybe you'll be more… cooperative." Satoshi said. He then got up and left the room closing and locking the door behind him.

 **Fairy Tail Lucy POV**

After we all explained what we knew, Makarov split us up into search groups. My group consisted of Gray, Erza, Happy, Sting, Lector, Lyon, Hibiki, and me . Each group had a dragon slayer. We are all about to head out. My group had to travel the farthest to the opposite side of Fiore. We all have communication lacrama just in case we find something or get separated.

We have been walking through the forest one the other side of Fiore for the past hour and haven't found anything. I'm starting to get annoyed because Gray and Lyon were fighting almost like Natsu used to with Gray. "knock it off boys this isn't the time for fighting we need to find Natsu." I nearly screamed. Whatever they were going to say was cut short when Suddenly my communication lacrama went off I looked at it and it was Romeo.

His team consisted of Romeo, Wendy, Macao, Chelia, Bixlow, sherry, Eve, and Yukino.

"Romeo! Did u find anything?" I asked as everybody gathered around too looked at the screen to look at Romeo and his team.

"Well we think we there is an abandoned building and there is screaming coming from inside it sounds a little like Natsu. And I can smell him." Wendy and Macao said (not at the same time obviously)

"Where?" asked Erza ready to kill anybody that stands in her way.

"in the Forgotten desert by the west mountains" Romeo said.

" The quickest way right now is walking directly east it's not that far from here." Hibiki said using his archive magic to form a map of Fiore and ping were Romeos team was.

"hurry!"

And we started to run while I turned off the lacrama.

 **And there you have it sorry I haven't updated in forever**


	6. Chapter 6 hurry

Chapter 6

 **Natsu POV**

I don't know how long I've been here but I can feel my magic power draining more and more. A little while ago I swear I smelt Romeo and a few others but I can't be sure. The pain is getting to me I can't concentrate. My senses are failing me. "Dammit" I screamed into the empty room

'Why can't I get out of here, why do I feel so weak?' I can't hold on any longer. I start to lose consciousness.

 _ **Flashback**_

I'm standing in a field. I know this field, "Dad! Look I caught my own food!" a younger version of me yells as he ran up to my dad Igneel.

" _Igneel!" I yell but it's as if I'm not even here._

"good job Natsu." Igneel said. _Wait I remember this it was a week before Igneel left me._ "You have great survival skills you could probably live on your own now."

"Dad? You're not leaving me are you? You can't leave me I don't want to be alone." The younger me said worried and slightly scared.

"No my son I would never leave you." _What a lie that was, I thing as I continue to watch the memory._ "you must remember to protect what's yours once you have something never let it go." _Yeah just like how you never let me go. I love you dad and I miss you_.

"Ok! I won't forget."

 _ **End flashback**_

"Wake up Salamander! I'm not done with you yet." Someone yelled as they walked in jolting me from my dreams.

 **Romeo's Team**

"The screaming has started again. Guys I'm getting really worried about Natsu." Wendy said.

"We can't just sit here and wait for everyone else to get here it will take too long. We should just go in there now and save Natsu!" Romeo said standing up before his father stopped him.

"Just be patient everyone is on their way and Natsu is strong he can hold on."

"But he's already there for over a week what if he can't hold on any longer?" Romeo said frantically

"I don't know Romeo but we have to wait for the others, please just wait a little longer." Macao said 'hurry up everyone, and just hang in there a little longer Natsu.' Macao thought as he quieted Romeo down.

 **With Natsu**

Satoshi came back into the room obviously very ticked off. "Ok maybe now you'll tell me what I what to know."

"Never!" Natsu screamed Satoshi gave an irritated sigh and pressed the button to hear Natsu's screams fill the room. This time upping the power; for more pain for Natsu.

And so starts the next several hours of torture for Natsu.


	7. Chapter 7 failed rescure

**Ok I know this story is by** **BrokenChildOfGlass** **but I help wright it too, so right now she is working on other stories and does not have time to work on this story so instead of the co-authors for this story I am just going to right/finish it myself. The story line is not going to change at all because this story was my idea to begin with I just asked my sister to help me with it because 1) she is a better writer then I am, 2) when we started this story I was not writing my own fanfics at the time and 3) I do have a reading and writing disability so that is why my stories probably have a lot of miss spelled worlds. So give me so slack I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of** **The Fate of the World is in Our Hands.**

Natsu was now breathing hard his throat was dry for all the Screaming, and he was bleeding from several spots on his body form the constant torture he was forest to endure. He was drifting in and out of conciseness still staring into the cold eyes of the dark guild master.

"How long are you going to keep this up? it has been a little over a week already and you are beaten and weak; just tell me what I want to know and you don't have to be in anymore unnecessary pain." Satoshi said looking up and Salamander's suspended body with a slightly annoyed expression.

"m-my f-friends will come for me… and until then I will hold out and not tell you anything that could hurt them." Natsu breathed out painfully Satoshi face changed from annoyed to anger he slammed his hand on the button again powering it up to 90% Natsu gave another blood curdling scream and thrashed in his restraints. When the guild master let go of the button after two minutes Natsu' body flopped forward in unconsciousness. Satoshi gave an exasperated sigh he was about to wake him up and try again to get an answer out of him and also to get his pent up anger out on something might as well be the Salamander the root problem to his ever rising anger, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." he said and after a couple seconds the metal door swung opened to revile Akihiro standing in the door frame with a pleased look on his face.

"Master the weapons made out of the Salamander's magic power are full functional and ready to be tested, we just need something to test it on." He said. At this Satoshi smiled he had the perfect test subjects in mind, and who would be the prefect subject to get the stubborn dragon slayer to do what he wants and tell him what he wanted to know.

"Akihiro, are those wizards still hiding outside our base?"

"Yes master they are still watching the place behind the bush several miles out, there are eight of them sir. Why might you ask?" Akihiro asked in a confused tone as he stared at his grinning master with a little bit of discomfort.

"I want you to take some of your men and capture them they will be the new test subjects for our new toys and hopefully the incentive salamander needs to tell us everything he knows." Dragon scale's guild master said turning to face the sleeping dragon slayer with wicked cold eyes. Akihiro smiled at his master genies plan bowed and walked back out the cell door locking it behind him.

 **With Romeo's team**

The screaming stopped once again and Romeo was getting more and more angry that they were not doing anything to help his childhood hero/friend. Romeo was wrapped up in his thought of Natsu he did not notice six men exit the building until Wendy gasped and taped Romeo on the shoulder pointing at the six men.

"What are they doing?" Eve asked carefully watching the dark wizards walking out of the building. And getting his magic ready if they were found out.

"I don't know. But whatever it is it can't be good." Yukino said with a worried expression.

"Everyone be quite or they will hear us." Chelia whispered, everyone fell silent watching the men walk around the clearing. One of the men looked in their direction and the eight wizards ducted behind the bush to hide themselves.

"Do you think they saw us?" Bixlow asked.

"No I don't think they saw you." A dark voice said making the light guild wizards jump, they quickly turned to see a tall man in a tared black cloak red armor with a black dragon on it; they could not see his face because of the hoods' shadow, excepted for the man's evil smirk plastered on his face. Just then five other guys appeared surroundings them, all with dark smiles on their shadow covered faces.

"How did you find us and what have you done to Natsu?" Romeo screamed jumping up into a fighting stance the others following his example. The men just laughed at Romeo's question.

"Oh we knew you guys were here ever sense you set foot on this land. But our master as some use for you so we are not here to kill you no; we just need to capture you." The first man said sending chills down the other wizard's spines.

"As for the Salamander you will see him soon enough; so are you going to come quietly or do we need to force you." A man shorter than the first said.

"Ha you should be the one surrendering we out number you…" Macao said reading his magic. Romeo charged the first guy and the battle began.

A few minutes later the light wizards were hand cuffed and dragged into the dark guild building surrounded by five dark wizards they had managed to tack out one of the dark mages before they were captured but that did not help much what did help was that before the fight started Wendy managed to get away to worn the others when they arrive and hopeful save everyone trapped inside the dark guild that was basically the only thing they had to hope for the others weren't captured too so there was someone left to save Natsu.

The group was lead down a long and twisting hall way kind of like a maze if you thought about it. They pasted door after door all of the looking the exact same, all of them wondering which one Natsu was in and if that was where they were take them. Them a scream rang thought the slight halls making everyone stop in their tracks Natsu was in trouble they need to help him.

The guards started chuckling to themselves, "Looks like Salamander is up." One of them said.

"You basters! What are you doing to Natsu?!" Romeo screamed fighting against his restraints only to be held back by one of the other guards.

"You will find out soon enough. You will be experiencing the fruits of his labor first hand so to speak." Akihiro laughed at the other wizard's look of confusion and horror of their faces, as he pushed them forward again in to the dark halls listening to Natsu's pained screams fill their ears.


	8. Chapter 8 need a plan

**Chapter 8 yeah! :) I know I have not updated in a long time but I was really busy so I finally go around to it. Don't forget to give me ideas for this story if you want it to continue. Speaking of ideas thank you** **Samuel Spotts for your idea I hope you like what you did with it in this and maybe the next chapter.** **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Wendy POV**

I ran as fast I could to meet with my other friends and warn them about the dark guild and the trap waiting from them.

After what seemed like forever of running through forest I broke out into the open air breathing hard and small cuts covering my bare arms and legs. After I caught my breath I looked up to see a group of people. At first I thought they were part of the dark guild but when my eyes adjusted I was meet five teams of worried and tried wizards.

"Wendy!? Are you ok, where is the rest of your team?" Erza asked walking over to me. Before I could say anything I started crying just thinking about what happened. Lucy bent down in front of me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Wendy what's wrong did something happen?" she said lifting my face to wipe my tears away like Natsu does when I am upset; Which just made me cry more just thinking about his screams.

'Screams: yes I need to save Natsu and my team. Stay strong Wendy you have a job to do!' I thought wiping my remanding tears.

"You need to tell us what happened." Jura said stepping up in front. I took a deep breath to steady myself. And I told them everything about Natsu's screams, my teams capture and my escape. It took all my will power not to burst in to tears again during the story.

'Stay strong, Wendy; be like Natsu. He would not be crying he would be fighting.' The thought of Natsu picking fights put a small smile to my face.

The group was quite so I looked up I took a step back in fear. Everyone faces were filled with anger and had a dark aura surrounded them.

"How could they!" Gray said, blue and white frost sounding his fists.

"Now they kidnaped people form our guilds that won't go unanswered!" Lyon and Sting said in unison.

"We haft to save them before something bad happens." Rogue said with a black face. The group calmed down taking a deep breath.

"Ok we need to proceed with caution and save everyone without getting captured ourselves." Jura said staring deep into the dark forest.

"Do you have a plan?" Erza asked Jura joining him at looking into the forest.

"I might. Ok this is what we are going to do." Jura said turning to face the group with a hopeful expression. The group nodded waiting to hear how they are going to save their friends.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was having trouble staying conscience from all the constant torture; he was breathing hard and looking to the floor watching his blood fell to the floor in crimson poodles. The dark guild master stared changing up his torture methods turning and pressing different knobs on the silver table hoping of different results of pain to break Natsu' will to fight, so far it was working.

Then a knock came from the door after a couple minutes Akihiro walked in with a grin on his face.

"what do you want can't you see I am very busy." Satoshi said not lifting his head from the control table.

"Master the Salamander's guild mates are here." He said and Natsu's head shot with surprise look on his face which quikly turned in to a glare promising at Akihiro and his master. Looking at Natsu' discomfort Satoshi smiled.

"Yes salamander your friends were being a little noddy; hiding outside my guild hall and I couldn't have them braking in here to rescue yet, so I brought them in here to be the new test subjects from the weapon we made using your magic power." Satoshi said his voice lased with fake sympathy as Natsu struggled desperately in his chains. Natsu gave a low threatening growl which just made Satoshi laugh.

"If you lay one hand on them I'll- AHHHHHHHH!" Natsu said in a dark voice only to be cut off by another wave of pain took over his body. When it stopped Natsu fell forward smoke coming off is body.

"Natsu you brought this on yourself if you would have cooperated the first time you would not be in this mess!" Dragon scale's master said is voice rising in anger as he picked up Natsu head so Natsu could look at him. He took a deep breath dropping Natsu's head, "Well I should go a said hello to our new guests." He said walking to the door ignoring Natsu shouting threats behind him.

 **With Romeo's team**

"Do you think Natsu is ok?" Romeo asked hugging his knees to his chest. Magic canceling cuffs around their hand and feet.

"I sure Natsu' fine he is a lot stronger than you think… It is us I think we need to be worried about." Bixslow said looking to the metal door.

"It's funny we were supposed to rescue Natsu and now we need the rescuing." Eve said with a sad smile, only to drop as the screams filled the halls again.

"What do you think they are doing to him?" Chelia asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know. Do you think what's happening to him will happen to us? Because; whatever it is that is making him scream like that must be really painful." Sherry said a small tear rolling down your cheek. The group sat in silence for a while, thinking.

Then the metal door of their cell unlocked and man in black armor walked in and smiled at the imprisoned group.

"Well what do we have here? A bunch of wizards planning a rescue that failed." When he did not get an answer he spoke again.

"My name is Satoshi and I am the Master Dragon scale." He said releasing some of his magic to make his point. Now the group was sweating in fear of mans power and in fear on what he could do.

"W-what did you do to Natsu!" Romeo screamed at the man that took his 'brother' away from him.

"You have guts kid I am starting to get tired of that." He said with a cold expression shutting Romeo up. "Anyway you don't need to know anything so don't worry about Salamander. But I should thank you since you came here Natsu is getting all worked up about your well fare." He said giving them a cruel smile.

"w-what do you plan doing with us?" Sherry said her teared stricken face turning away in fear of the man.

"Oh you will be testing some new weapons, and also see if you can help me break that iron will Salamanders has." This shocked the group and Bixslow snorted.

"There is no way we are helping you with anything and if you think Natsu can be broken you are in for a big surprise." Bixslow said with a smirk watching the dark guild masters face fall. Before anyone could react Satoshi kicked Bixslow in the chest throwing him to the back wall. Bixslow coughed up some saliva and blood. The group screamed and shouted at the guild master. Bixslow slid to the floor with a groan.

"I would not test my patients boy. You have no idea what I am capable of and if you what your guild to survive then you will do as you are told. Do I make myself clear?" he said his voice deadly calm. Without waiting for an answer he walked out of the cell locking the door behind him. Leavening the group in darkness.

 **Ok chapter done I know it is a lot shorter than my other chapter but I am starting to run out of ideas so don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9 no where

**I know I have not updated in a long time and I am truly sorry about that, I have just been writing other stories and having a bad case of the writer's block. So, know I got this story under control I will start writing again. I have to thank those of you that are reading this story and sticking with it. I promise that I will not do with again because I hate it to when my favorite stories aren't updating and a year of not updating is a long time. So, to make up for my long absence form this story I will make this a longer chapter and try to fix the many, many mistakes in my earlier chapters. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **With team Romeo**

It has been several hours since they were capture and they were still sitting in the dark cell alone with only the sounds of Natsu's pained screams filling their ears. 

"do you think Wendy made it… you know to worn the other teams coming?" Eve asked drawing his knees closer to his body

"I think so… I mean if they caught her then she would probably be thrown in here with us… Right?" Chelia asked fear lased in her voice.

"…or what if's she dead?" Sherry said

"DON'T SAY THAT!... she's alive and she made it to the others!" Romeo said tears also in his eyes worry for Wendy's live as well as Natsu's

"Natsu would be proud of you Romeo." His father said resting a hand on his son's shoulders

"be proud of what?" Romeo said I a low voice

"for staying brave in the face of danger."

"I GOT US ALL CAPTURED! And what if they are kill Natsu we were supposed to save him and instead got ourselves captured." Romeo said as new tears rolled down his face.

"You know that Satoshi guy said Natsu was giving a fit when he found out we were here…" Bixlow said after the group was silent for a couple of minutes

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Eve asked

"I just find it a little funny that Natsu has been here for; what two three weeks now and is probably injured and he is still worrying about us." Bixlow said

"And that was supposed to make us feel better." Macao asked getting a little angry

"No I was just say I never really gave that man enough credit, he is always thinking about others more than himself… we have been in here for who knows how many hours and we and all scared shitless." Bixlow said still not helping make the situation any better. "I wonder what Natsu is think right now."

Just them the metal door to their cell opened and a large man walked in; he had black hair, brown eyes, a scar going form his right ear running the length of his bottom right jaw.

"Who are you?" Sherry said trying to sound brave

"my name is Akihiro I am one of the men that capture salamander." He said and all the strength sherry had dissolved. Any man capable of hurting or even capturing Natsu was NOT to be underestimated.

"what have you done to Natsu?" Romeo asked his anger returning after he found out this man was one of the ones that caused this.

"me? No, I just brought him here I am not the one hurting him… that pleaser belongs to the master himself." He said a cruel smile danced a crossed his lips.

"why?" Macao asked

"we need him… you have no Idea do you who salamander really is or what he really knows. You have been living with him for a long time but do you really know anything about him?" Akihiro said his smile grow bigger as he saw the realization dawn on the groups faces how much did they really know about Natsu? All they really knew about him was that he was raised by Igneel until the dragons disappeared in the year x777 and of course his love of food, but really nothing other then that.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Natsu!" Romeo screamed he tried lunging for the guard who just smiled he kicked Romeo in the cheat throwing him back to the others.

"I know a lot more about him then you think." Was the last thing he said before walking out of the cell.

"Romeo, are you ok?... answer me!" Macao screamed but Romeo could barely here him as his vison blurred and he passed out.

 **With Natsu**

"I know you know more then what everyone believes you are cable of, so why not share some of your knowledge." Satoshi said Natsu was breathing hard and was very pale not just because the torture but also the constant power draining was really taking its toll on him, also he worrying about his friends trapped along with him was not doing any good for him ether. "you know if you do what to talk to me I could bring in one of your friends I bet they want to see you." Natsu's head snapped up anger filling his eyes

"D-Don't touch t-them." Natsu said in a hoarse voice.

"You they seem to have a lot of faith in you, they think you are unbreakable. But I think you have a weak heart when it comes to their safety." He said today he was feeling less annoyed maybe because he felt that the time for getting what he wants is close at hand. But he was still pressed for time he knows there will be more of Salamanders friends on the way and he could not risk losing the Salamander when he was so close to finding the answers he needed.

"So, let's try this again. What is Lumen Histoire I hear Ivan Dreyar the master of raven tail was after it can you tell me what it is?" Satoshi said smiling at the shocked looked on Natsu's face.

"…I-I don't know… What that is." Natsu said only for the master of dragon scale to punch a button making Natsu scream.

"I thing is I think you do know what it is. Even if Makarov never told you or anything but I think you found out the information anyway." He said when Natsu stopped screaming. Blood and sweat fell to the floor and Natsu's eyes were filling heavy.

"Can't… t-tell you."

"Not even if it will save one of your friends lives?" Satoshi said his smile only growing he walked over to the door and it opened reviling Akio "go get one of Salamanders friends and bring him to me."

"Any preference my lord." Akio asked

"Why don't we do the boy he seems close to Salamander"

"NO!" Natsu screamed knowing who he was talking about Natsu used every strength he had to get out but again it was no use. And as Natsu struggled Satoshi said one more thing to his subordinate. Who nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later Akio came back with a boy with a sack bag over his head and his hand tied behind his back. Akio throw the kid over to the table were his master was.

"Oh, good a new play thing. Thank you, Akio, you may go now" he said and Akio bowed and walked out of the room

"Let him go you bastard!" Natsu screamed

"Well someone found some new strength. Umm it seems he might already be dead." Satoshi said with false sympathy as he kicked the boy that lay on the ground. Natsu's eyes widened as he looked down at the limp body of his friend.

"Stop!" Natsu screamed his eyes filled with worry." Romeo… a-are you ok? Please answer me!" when he did not get an answer he tried again.

"Salamander will you answer my questions now?" he asked Natsu staid quiet and stared and the body Satoshi sighed and pushed another button making Natsu scream.

"Answer me!" Satoshi said the body on the floor moved a little and Natsu looked a little relived

"What happened? Why is it so dark?" Romeo said

"Romeo, Romeo are you ok? Are you Hurt?" Natsu asked

"Natsu is that you? Romeo asked with a little hope in his voice

"Yes, it's me tell me are you in the other are ok?"

"Yeah were fine. Natsu where are you? What's going on? Are you-" he was cut off by Satoshi yanking his chains downward.

"That is enough chit chat. Salamander will you answer my questions or not?" he said again Natsu didn't answer and he hit the button again making Natsu scream and this time he passed out afterwards.

"N-Natsu what's happening? Are you ok? Answer me!" Romeo screamed but when de did not get an answer he turned to the direction he heard the guild master coming from.

"What did you do?!"

"Unfortunately, Natsu passed out. And your presence here wasn't as fruitful as I thought it would be so I need…" Satoshi stopped "why I'm I telling you?... Akio! Get in here!" he said Akio came running in thinking something was wrong.

"Take this boy back to his cell and tell everyone to lock down the guild." Satoshi said as he pinched his nose.

"May I ask why Master?" Akio asked grabbing Romeo

"I can sense more of Salamander's friends coming and I don't want any of them getting him before I am done with him." Akio nodded and dragged Romeo out of the cell with him kicking and screaming the whole way.

Satoshi looked at the sleeping from of Natsu "soon you will be mine dragon prince" he said as he too walked out of the cell locking it behind him.

 **With the teams**

They had come up with a plan for getting Natsu and the others out of their but right now it was going slowly very slowly. That had discovered that the reason Wendy's team was detected when they entered the forest surrounding the dark guild hall was because there were a lot of traps and sensors between them and the building. So, for the first four hours they had to wait for someone form the other guild to come back with something that could find and disable all the devices without being detected so when they finally got those they took a hour to learn how to use the equipment and by then already five hours had gone by and now it was getting dark so they set up came in the mountain area to wait until morning.

"Why again are we no just barging in there and grabbing everyone?" Gray asked he was getting annoyed that they have not done anything to help Natsu and the others yet.

"Because we do not know what we are going up against and just running in there with all those traps will tell them we are coming." Erza said not really like how long it was taking to rescue everyone.

"Barging in always worked before." Sting said "I mean Natsu was pretty good at it during the grand magic games." He said remembering the time Natsu broke in and pretty much destroyed the entire hotel.

"Well Natsu is the one we need to save so that is not going to help us." Lyon said which made sting frown

"I wonder how Natsu is doing right now." Lucy said looking out the mouth of the cave.

"it's too far to hear anything." Wendy said as the other dragon slayers nodded

"I don't know … I know Natsu has been there longer but I am more worried about the others that were captured." Rouge said

"Why is that?" Millianna asked

"Natsu is a strong if anyone could pull throw this it would be Natsu. But with the others…" Rouge wasn't going to say they were weak and nobody thought that ether they just know whose wills were stronger. And sometimes it feels that Natsu's will to fight was enough to carry every one though the toughest of battles.

Tomorrow was the day they were going to save everyone so they could all go home together.

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any ideas for this story I could really use them.**


	10. Chapter 10 the start of a war

"Alright Salamander let's make a deal you tell me want I want to know and I will let your friends live, and I don't just mean the ones here with us I mean I will let the ones coming and the ones already here go." Satoshi said

"I told you I can't tell you…" Natsu said his voice was low and his head was bowed.

"What a shame." He said once again pushing a button making Natsu scream. "I did not think you would be this stubborn." He sighed "tell me does fairy tail know about your past?" that one question made Natsu freeze memories flooded his mind and his eyes widened.

"How do you know…"

"I guess not." He sighed again. "what would they think if they knew what you have done?"

"…Shut up…" Satoshi pushed the button again.

"My patience is running thin, tell me want I want to know; tell me everything about fairy tail, about the enchanted forest, about Zeref, about the dragons and about the tragedy of Twulmid." Natsu's eyes stayed blank.

"Why?" Natsu asked he honestly didn't have the strength anymore to yell or pretend he didn't know anything.

"What?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am in search for true power and in knowing these things I will be closer to finding the one magic… so tell me" Satoshi looked at the beaten form of Natsu knowing he was so close to getting want he wanted but he was so far way. Natsu shook his head

"Knowledge isn't everything to much knowledge can also be a curse." Natsu said still not looking the guild master in the eyes and his voice was horse. Satoshi really had enough with this he turned up the power to 100% and slammed his hand on the button Natsu's screams fill the entire building and this time they sounded more like a wounded dragon's roar then a human scream. When the pain stopped Natsu's body fell forward complete limp smoke coming off his broken form.

"Do you think that was a little much?" said one of the dark guild members as she walked into the room "you could have killed him."

"No that would not have killed him; he's too strong for that." Satoshi sighed "I don't know what I am going to do he is harder to break then I thought." He said to himself then he turns to face the female that had walked in. "What is it that you want Wisteria?"

"I wanted to inform you that the group of wizards that are outside are starting to disarm are security in the woods." She said. She was a beautiful woman with her hair in two braids one was white and the other black her eyes were sliver and lips were black she wore a brown dress than was lined with black and white fur.

"Are they close?"

"Not yet they are still on the outskirts but they are making progress." She said giving a small smile "would you like us to take care of them?"

"No… but I do you what to ready the weapon I have decided to test in it on the wizards outside." She smiled

"And what of the wizards we captured?"

"I will deal with them later; just make sure they can't get out to join their friend or rescue the Salamander." He said begin to walk out but was stop when he wasn't being followed.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw her looking at the bloody body of the Salamander.

"Oh, it's nothing… it's just" she said not even looking at her master

"What is it spit it out." He said not in the mood to play her games.

"I heard so many stories about him; it's just hard to believe that this is the same man. He looks so weak right now."

"Yes, well his body might be weak but his will unfortunately is not." He sighed.

"Would you like me to try?" she asked again walking up to Natsu picking up his head and brushing away some hair.

"No, that would be necessary; I need you to protect him from his friends if they come for him." The said turning again to leave this time he was followed.

 **Outside with the other teams**

"Did you hear that?" Sting asked as everyone paused in their work to look at the white dragon slayer.

"Hear what?" Lucy asked getting scared that something was going to attack him.

"Wendy!" Carla screamed drawing the attention to her. Wendy had fallen to her knees her eyes were wide in terror, and she was shaking.

"N-Natsu" she barely managed to say.

"What happened has the screaming started again?" Erza asked

"Yeah… but this one was different… Natsu is in a lot of pain right now." Rouge said

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Happy said tears in his eyes

"I don't know but that scream just now sounded… it sounded like a dying dragon." Sting said everyone's eyes widened at Stings words they all looked into the darkness of the forest hoping to see what was going on but not having any luck.  
"Does that mean he's dea-" Lucy started but couldn't finish.

"No I can't Flame-brain has kicked the bucket already not when we are so close." Gray said but he had the same thought in the back of his mind.

"We should pick up the pace if we hope to save everyone before it is too late." Jura said everyone nodded and begin working to find all the traps and disable them but no matter how fast they worked it was still going too slow. All of them were getting anxious as their worst fears played tricks on their minds.

 **With Romeo's team**

"I didn't like the sound of that last one." Macao said.

"I can't believe it! I was so close to Natsu I could hear his voice but I couldn't see him I couldn't help him." Romeo said tears streaming down his face.

"Romeo, it wasn't your fault." Yukino said trying to comfort the crying mage.

"What is taking everyone so long to get here?" Chelia asked

"Do you think they ran into so trouble?" Eve asked thinking the worst

"I don't know… they could be fighting up there." Bixlow said

"They will be coming for us I know it." Sherry said trying to get everyone's hopes up when the metal doors opened again and four men walked in and lastly Akihiro walked in closing the door behind him.

"What not smart remarks." One of the men asked smirking.

"W-where's Natsu?" Romeo asked

"I would not worry about him anymore." Akihiro said and the group eyes widened thinking that they killed Natsu. "we have some questions for you and if you answer them you won't get hurt." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of the door.

"What makes you think we will tell you anything?" Bixlow said trying to get everyone behind him.

"First question; how many wizards are coming here?" Akihiro asked ignoring Bixlow's question.

"Why the hell would we tell you?" Yukino asked but instead of answering one of the four men grabbed her by the hair and throw her to the ground and started kicking her as everyone else scream for them to stop.

"This is how it is going to go if you don't answer my questions one of you gets hurt; understand." He said as the guy backed off and Yukino groaned in pain as Chelia went over to her.

"You can hurt us all you want we are not going to tell you anything." Macao said trying to keep is voice steady. The same process went on for a while so now all of the were beaten and laying on the floor barely conscious.

"This was a wasted of time." Akihiro sighed "Max, go tell the master and ask him what he would like us to do." He said and the one named Max bowed and ran out of the call.

"As for the rest of you" he paused and then smiled "it time to get ready for a blood bath." He said and the three men laughed knowing what that meant they walked out of the room. Before Akihiro left he turned to face the captive mages.

"There is no hope for you, that little dragon slayer that you had to warn your friend will turn out to be a mistake. You have sent your friend to their death and now I hope you see that you should have left the Salamander to his fate and maybe you all could have lived a little longer." With that he walked out of the cell locking the door behind him.

 **I hope you liked the chapter I know it was a little short but the next chapter will be long and full of battels.**


	11. Chapter 11 the weapon

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time I have been very busy and my internet was down for a while. Now that summer has started I hope to be updating more. Sorry for the wait, I hope you like this chapter.**

"master" three hours have gone by and Satoshi anger has only grown as his patients rapidly disappears. Now two of his guild members stood before him.

"please tell me one of you has good news." Satoshi said as he rubbed his temples, the two looked at each other but didn't say anything. "well."

"well umm the wizards outside are really close now they have disabled most of the traps and alarms we set." One of the men said

"what!" the guild master shouted the two men were shaking now for fear of their masters wrath.

"t-there's m-more."

"salamander has no woken up yet." Satoshi took some deep breaths to calm down he was starting to get a headache.

"is there anything else?" he asked in a strained voice

"the o-other prisoners we have are not answering are questions ether."

"is everyone in fairy tail this stubborn?" the dark guild master asked as he laid back in his chair and continued to rub his temples.

"you know master I doubt that fairy stubbornness would last long if you let me take over." A new voice said

" Wisteria, I need them alive." He said as the woman walked in. "out of curiosity what do you plan to do to break the salamander."

"why don't you kill one of his friends right in front of him, show him your resolve." She purred.

"as pleasant as that sounds; I have studied the salamander too long, that I know if we do that he would become the ever monster that destroyed cities and mercifully killed thousands of people. No, I would rather see him weak where I can control him; because if that monster comes out…" he sighed

"but master he is so weak now he has no more power no more strength what can he do?" she asked

"even in this state do not underestimate him Wisteria." He said in a sharp tone that made the beautiful mage back off out of surprise

"Yes master. What would you like me to do about the wizards outside?"

"Ready the weapon and I would like personally to guard salamander, no one but me is to enter that room understood."

"Clearly." She smirked and left the room to carry out his order

"Where did I go wrong in this plan? Why do I feel so much dread?" he silently asked himself as he sat alone in his throne room.

 **Outside**

"Hey sting have you heard anymore from Natsu?" Gray asked and the white dragon slayer sadly shook his head

"There hasn't be a sound for three hours." Rouge said as he looked worriedly at his friend. He knows what Natsu meant to him; Natsu was someone he wanted to be like, his hero and someone he strived to overcome. Natsu was someone how saved the hold Sabertooth guild without knowing it, they own him.

"do you think we are too late to save Natsu?" Lisanna asked

"even if we are we still have seven other people too save." Jura said in a clam voice

"how could you say that!" Lucy shouted tears flowing down her face

"I don't wish Natsu to be dead but we should not wish for something that not be there anymore…Natsu would want us to do everything we can to save the others. so, we have to focus to rescue the others first and hopefully there is still something of Natsu to save." Jura said in a low voice everyone around him had wide eyes they couldn't believe what they were hearing

"Jura's right." Erza said with a sad look on her face "as far as we know the others are still alive and they should be our priority"

"Erza not you too! It almost sounds like you have given up on Natsu, he is our friend we can't just turn our backs on him!" Lucy cried was she the only one that still believes Natsu was alive?

"we're not giving up on him but if he is still alive he is strong and he will hold out. As Jura said he would want us the safe the others first." She said chocking on her own words

"we keep saying he is strong and he can handle himself we always depend on Natsu to save us but who saves him?! He could be dying right now if he isn't already dead and here we are always saying he will be all right because he's Natsu!" Happy screamed tears in his eyes everyone started at happy in shock not believing what the little exceed was saying.

"H-happy…" Wendy said as she grabbed happy and pulled him close crying with him

"I-I c-can't take it anymore please bring him home." He cried as everyone looked down in shame that they thought everything was going to be alright. No, their world has been flip upside down, now nothing will be the same. Without Natsu nothing will ever be the same.

"Don't worry Happy we will get him back and we will bring him home." Gray said with renewed determination. The group nodded and began working again this time with more verbosity and determination to bring everyone home.

"look I can see the base now!" Lyon said to the group they had made it. Yes, it took a while but they finally made it and now they were going to save their friend and go home.

"ok is everyone clear on the plan?" Jura asked everyone nodded their eyes burning with anger and the need to do anything it took to get their friends back.

"I am not clear on the plan do you mind explaining to me." Said a new voice from behind them. They quickly turned around to see five guys and one girl standing in front with a wicked smile on her face

"Who are you what have you done to Natsu and the others!" Erza demanded the women laughed. She had black hair and the ends were red, she had poisonous green eyes.

"You should not worry about the Salamander or your friends trapped inside what you should worry about is getting yourself out of here alive." The women said with the others behind her laughing. Erza summoned one of her swords and armor shouting she charged the women with the full force and ferocity of the fairy tail guild behind her. The battle had started and now you had the Sabertooth guild, lamia scale, blue Pegasus and the fairy tail guild fighting the dragon scale guild.

"Ice make hammer/dragon." Gray and Lyon shouted at the same time. The group of dark wizards disappeared and reappeared further away in the clearing with smiles on their faces.

"Don't tell that is all you got." One of the men shouted as all the light wizards fired one of their attacks at the group the grown shaking with the force of the combined spells. At this moment, the feel of the battle change. More dragon scale solders came out of no where it seem the battle would never end.

The battle was pushed into clearing and seemed to be in the light guilds fever; but something seemed… off like it was all too easy.

"Now wizards you wish to know what has happened to you precious dragon slayer!" came a yell from the base walls when they looked up they saw a huge metal cannon in the shape of a dragon. "salamander was ever so gracious to give up his power and now you all DIE!" the man said as the cannon began to glow an orange red color and the magic presser began to grow; all the dragon scale members disappeared and only then did the light wizards realize that this was a trap and all of them were in the center on the clearing.

"Crap there's no time to move!" Gray shouted and at that moment the cannon fired and the was a bright light and the ground shaking as the surrounding area was wiped out.

 **With Natsu and Wisteria**

Wisteria walked down the interweaving hallways until she came to a large metal door. Walking inside she was meet with the sleeping form of none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"hey wake up!" she said kicking the dragon slayer for good measure. Natsu groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "see I know you were still live."

"what do you want." Natsu said in a horas voice.

"I just came to give you some news about your friends." At this Natsu head snapped up and glared at the women in front of him. She smiled "they finally made it here and are currently locked in battle outside this base." Natsu huffed and looked way.

"where is your guild master? Or is he tired of torturing me he sent you to finish me off." He asked in a defiant voice.

"I don't think we could kill you even if we wanted too." She answered walking up to brush his hair away from his face only for him to jerk away and let out a low growl. "they're going to die you know." She said not at all fazed by Natsu's actions

"you don't know how strong they can be." she laughed and the building shook.

"no I don't think you understand. We took you power and made it into a weapon that will be tested on your friends outside there is no hope for them." Natsu let out another growl she laughed again "wow master Satoshi was right you are more animal then man. He said you were a monster but I only see a wounded animal."

"your master is more of a monster then I am." Natsu said only to cough up some blood

"he really did a number on your body didn't he." She said as she pulled up a chair to sit down facing the chained dragon slayer. The building shook again this time more violently then the last; Natsu picked up his head his eyes wide because he could sense his magic and a lot of it.

"well it looks like the weapon test was a success and your friends are probably dead." She said smiling.

"no, it can't be WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Natsu yelled and coughed up more blood

"your friends are dead and your body is broken why don't you just tell my master what he wants to know and we will make you end swift." She said in a clam voice that just seemed to Natsu angrier.

"as I told your master I am not telling you guys anything!" Natsu whizzed he felt his eyes growing heavy again but he forced them to stay open as he glared at the person in front of him. He couldn't believe what she had to say about his friend right now he still believed they were alive and fighting; he had to believe because right now that was the only thing keeping himself sane.

"you know it was your fault that they are dead. If it wasn't for you they probably never come here to fight, or better yet if they never knew you existed they would have lived long happy lives."

"shut up." Natsu growled

"I am surprised they even came looking for you at all. I heard that you destroy a lot when out on jobs you cost your guild a lot of money. I wonder if your guild knew who or should I say what you really are if they would even let you stay in the guild or turn you into the magic counsel."

"I said shut up." Natsu was getting tired of this woman trying to play trick with his mind, but then he stopped what if it was true? Was the real reason he didn't tell the guild about his past because he was afraid they would kick him out of the guild or turn him in to the magic counsel. Better yet would the fairy tail guild be better off without him? Probably, he did cause them a lot of trouble even now they came here to rescue him and now probably die for him… why?

"I see you are also starting to realize it." She smiled and walked closer to his chained form "without you or our secrets you friends would still be alive and so much happier, you are a burden." Natsu shook his head.

" _A secret's worth depends on the people from whom it must be kept_." Natsu begin to calm down from his father's words. That's right he kept his secrets to protect fairy tail and too keep it from bad people who would use the knowledge to gain power like Dragon scale.

"your wrong" Natsu said in a low voice. "your wrong about me and about fairy tail." He said again this time a little louder so she could hear. Wisteria glared at Natsu she reached out and grabbed Natsu's cheeks lifting his head up to look at her in the eyes, he struggled but was too weak to get out of her grip.

"listen hear dragon boy, there is no hope for you. One way or another you will tell my master what he wants to know because you now belong to dragon scale and soon that iron will of yours will crumble there will be nothing left for you to fight for, and the sooner you realize that the easer the rest of your life down here will be." She let go of him and his head fell back down to his cheat. She looked at his form and frowned and took a knife from her coat and stabbed it into his shoulder he did not cry out in pain he just gave a loud hiss as fresh blood ran down his cheat to the floor.

"if I had my way there would be nothing left of you to save. I can't kill you and my master has reserved the pleasure of torturing you but let me tell you this I can be a lot scarier that dragon scales guild master when I am pissed off. She withdrew the blade from Natsu's shoulder and he let out a small gasp of pain. She smiles and licked the blood from her dagger. Natsu didn't say anything but silently glares at her.

"oh, don't give me that look." She stabs him hi the other shoulder and this time twists the blade Natsu released a small cry. She pulled out the dagger again and sighs "what happened to all that screaming you were doing?"

"torture me all you want I am not telling you anything." Natsu was begging to lose conciseness again as his head lulled to one side.

"oh, how much I want to have fun with you but for now that is all you get. Sleep tight dragon boy." She said as she punched him in the stomach knocking him out.

"well that was boring." She said as she sat back in her chair.

 **With the master of dragon scale**

"Master! Master!" Akio said as he ran into the throne room.

"I am assuming the tremor was the weapon." Satoshi asked

"Yes, the test was a success."

"And what of the wizards?"

"incinerated sir there is nothing left." Akio said smiling up at his master

"Good, good did the doctor get the readings he needed form that one blast?"

"Yes, however the damage in the surrounding area was extreme."

"That is what I expected from the salamander's power." Satoshi said with a smile "tell the doctor if he has what he needs to start construction of the others." With that Akio bowed and ran out of the throne room.

"soon Salamander you give me what I want then the world will fall into my hands." The master of Dragon scale said laughing in the dark room his earlier discomfort was long forgotten.

 **Well I hope you like that chapter sorry I left it at a cliff hanger… not really. I am not really good at writing about battle scenes but I will try harder for latter in the story.**


	12. Chapter 12 finding Natsu

**Sorry about the long wait I have been very busy and having internet problems for part of it! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **With Romeos team**

"What is going on up there I don't feel any magic and the tremors have stopped" Bixlow said has he looked up to the ceiling.

"Do you think they…" Chelia didn't want to think about could have happened to their friends so she hugged her knees to her chest and cried softly.

"I think they are fine they probably already finished the battle and are now inside looking for us!" Eve said with a smile he didn't really believe in but did it to try and give the other hope.

"Eve's right we can't give up now Natsu is counting on all of us to save him!" Romeo said "the others will be her soon to rescue us then we can all go home." He finished with a smile. That was when the door swung open up their hopes were dashed when Akio walked in with two other guild members

"I wanted to give you the good news!" he said smiling

"Your given up and are here to let us go?!" Yukino said as the others gave a small smile and so chuckles but Akio didn't see what was so funny but his smile only fated for a second but then was back deciding to play the mages game.

"No but it looks like you guys will be here for a long, long while seeing as all of your backup are dead." He smiles grew when he said this as he watched all of their brave faces fall and their will crumble as their last hope was gone. Then the three of them started laughing at their sorrow only to be cut off abruptly.

The group looked up to what had made the dark mages stop only to see Erza, Jura and Sting standing in the door way smiling.

"You guys are alive! Chelia and Eve yelled at the same time only to be shushed right away as the whole group walked into the cell.

"I am glad we could say the same about you." Jura said as Gray, Lyon and Erza worked on braking the anti-magic cuffs they were in.

"Well it took you guys long enough." Bixlow said as he was rubbing his now free wrists.

"Yeah it took a long time because we had to disable a lot of traps to get here." Gray said

"What happened we kept feeling a lot of magic presser then everything stopped?" Macao asked

"Apparently they made some sort of dragon gun out of Natsu' Magic and fired it at us we didn't have time to dodge so Jura here mad a hole under it and we started to tunnel are way over to the base." Rouge said

"But I got to say the weapon was craze powerful I bet we would all be dead if it wasn't for Jura's fast thinking" Sting finished patting Jura on the back

"We can finish playing catch up later but now we have to find Salamander and get the hell out of here." Gajeel said everyone's faces went from happy to deeply concerned for their lost Dragon slayer

"We have been listening to his screams ever since we got here but they all stopped before your guys fighting started." Bixlow said bowing his head at the thought of those screams.

"They took me to see him but they but a bag over my head so I could hear Natsu' voice but I couldn't see him I don't even know where they have him." Romeo said as tears threatened to fall.

"Don't worry we are all here now we will find him and then we could all go home!" Lucy said determined to get Natsu out of this place. Everyone nodded and turned to leave that cell behind and the three dark mages chained up against the wall.

 **With Natsu and** **Wisteria**

Wisteria watched as Natsu slept his bare chest slowly rising and falling, seeing the dragon boy like this it was hard to believe he could hold so much power and be capable of so much destruction; and she wouldn't have believed it if she had not witness part of that power. She closed her eyes as she remembered her village up in flames the screams of her family and friends and that's when she saw it a monster with crimson eyes and white fangs covered in fire. She could remember how young and scared she was to see Salamander angry and that was the reason she joined dragon scale to see this monster feel pain and to see him in chain where he belonged.

She opened her eyes to see his broken body hanging there as his blood fell to the floor.

"You disgust me." She said quietly to herself then she heard foot steps approaching a lot of them from the sound of it. She smiled to herself 'so they didn't die after all' she thought to her self as the cell door flew open and 20 or so people filled into the room.

 **Normal POV**

When the group of light wizards filled into the room hoping this was the right cell the first thing they saw was Natsu' body hanging from thick heavy chains he was dirty and was covered in blood he looked thinner then normal and it didn't look like he was breathing they all stood in shook seeing Natsu like this broken … dead. The group was brought out of their thoughts by sick laughter all their heads turned to see a woman with her hair in two braids one was white and the other black her eyes were sliver and lips were black she wore a brown dress than was lined with black and white fur. She twirled a dagger in her hands and smiled.

"What have you done!" Sting shouted "y-you killed him!" he said his fist clenched and shacking

"Kill him no I didn't kill him as for this…" she pointed her dagger at Natsu "was my masters doing. I am surprised that you escaped our little weapon back there, but I am not complaining that means I can have a little fun taring you apart right in front of that monster!" she shouted the last part as she throws the dagger into Natsu's leg making him gasp but didn't open his eyes.

"How dare you!" Erza shouted as she but on one of her armors and charged Wisteria. Before the others could reach Natsu a lot of the dark Wizards appeared blocking their path to Natsu and the path back to the door they were surrounded.

"Well well well I somehow knew you would have found a way to survive being friends with the Salamander." Said a man in black armor with the red dragon on the front. He was tall and well built. He had dark blue hair so dark it was almost black.

"Who are you?" Rufus asked trying to break the eerie tension in the air.

"I am Satoshi I am dragon Scales guild master and Natsu here belongs to me." He said as he turned to walk over to the still unconscious Natsu.

"He doesn't belong to you he is our friend he is a fairy tail wizard!" Romeo shouted but all of his bravery left him and well everyone when the guild master turned his cold dark eyes to them.

"Friend I wonder if you would still be saying that if you knew what this… this monster has done and how much he has lied to all of you." Satoshi said has he picked up Natsu' head and then let it drop again.

"We don't know what you are talking about but Natsu is our friend and he is a good person who protects his friends!" Lucy said shacking this guy was freaking everyone out.

"Well before we get back to the fight why don't we wake him up." Satoshi said as he turned a nob on the table in the room Natsu body shook and his eyes snapped open as arcs of electricity curved around his body and Natsu screamed where almost everyone that came to rescue him covered their ears when it stopped Natsu' body fell forward and smoke came off his thin frame.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Salamander you have guests."

"Natsu picked up his head to glare at the guild master but when he noticed other people in the room his eyes widened when he saw his friends. All their eyes were wide some of them were glassy with unshed tears and filled with worry and they were surrounded but the dark mages. Natsu let out a menacing growl and he yanked the chains with the little strength he had.

"Let them go bastard!" Natsu said in his most threating voice he could musters with how much pain he was in. but the man just shook his head

"it is your fault it had come to this Natsu, if you had just told me want I wanted to know I would have let them all live but you are far to stubborn for that so now to will watch as your friends die." Has he said that last part the battle had begun and small busts of magic began to fly in the cell room.

Jura decided it was two small for all of them to fight with out hurting each other and he knew this room was canceling out most of their magic any way he made the ground rumble and the walls crumbled down opening the space for them to fight in. everyone was trying their best to get to Natsu, but not having any luck.

"Now Natsu if you tell me what I want to know I can stop this and they can all go free." He said as he watched Natsu fighting to keep his head up to watch the fight.

"I still can't tell you…" Natsu said weakly "but if you don't let them go you might get more then you bargained for." Natsu said threadedly Satoshi frowned

"Fine then." He said as he aimed his magic at Romeo and fired it hit the boy in the chest and he went flying backward crashing against the wall.

"Romeo!" Macao shouted as he tried to reach his son thought the battle but it wasn't working and Romeo wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was breathing.

That's when all hell broke loses

The temperature began to rise as Natsu watched his friends getting injured by the hands of Satoshi and his guild when he was chained and couldn't help them that was the worst feeling as Natsu's anger grew so did the heat in the room no one noticed at first, but Wisteria watched as Natsu began fighting against his chains with more ferocity and powered that she was afraid they would break. Natsu shouted but it sounded more like a roar which stopped the battle in it tracks as everyone turned to see Natsu fighting and yelling in his chains.

"Now Now Natsu those chain were made to hold you, go ahead and get angry they will not break." Satoshi said but Wisteria wasn't so sure they would hold and she was right because Natsu's eyes snapped open at the sound of the guild masters voice but his eyes weren't the usual black color they were Crimson, his teeth became sharper, dragon scales formed around his eyes signifying his use of Dragon Force. This time it was different this time felt more dangerous for the people that had witness Natsu go in to dragon force before this felt darker, scarier.

People started to back up and away from the dragon slayer as they heart the chains begin to break from the over load of magic flames began to surround Natsu but they weren't like his normal fire no these flames turned into a darker shade of red and black the ground became scorched as he poured power into his Reserves the presser was building and the heat started to feel unbearable. When the chains finally brook and Natsu fell to the floor the magic disappeared for a second but when Natsu stood back up he glared at Satoshi

" _you wanted a monster then I'll show you what a real one looks like I will remind you how fearful I really am"_ and the room exploded.

 **Ok I hope you liked this chapter sorry if it was a little confusing. The next chapter will be the last one for this story so if you have any suggestions on how you would like to see this fight play out or how this story will end please PM me or write a review!**


End file.
